Fallen
|start = November 30, 2013 at 12:00 AM (PST) |end = December 8, 2013 at 07:59 PM (PST) |preceded by = Battle Royale XVII |followed by = Heroes Colosseo VII }} is a Raid Event scheduled to start November 30, 2013 at 12:00 AM (PST) and end on December 8, 2013 at 07:59 PM (PST). Half-Time calculation maintenance will be scheduled between December 2, 11:00 PM (PST) to 11:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Story Some of the large trees had many golden apples. They were known as the Trees of Iðunn, and the gods had feasted upon their fruit for eons. Those who ate the Iðunn apples would acquire great powers. But those apples were now threatening to cause a catastrophe on Neotellus. "The apples that fell to the ground from the Heavens have grown into trees themselves. The gods want them all destroyed," said Yvette, flying around in circles. Yvette's expression looked mischievous, like that of a child that had just thought up a new prank. The Heroes began to feel a bit dizzy as they watched her spinning through the air. As they proceeded along a sunken road, they asked Yvette why it was necessary to eradicate the trees and apples. "Well, they say that Iðunn apples are a special kind of fruit. Orignally Iðunn was the name of one of the gods. Under her protection the Trees of Iðunn can grow apples with unmistakably great powers." The Heroes listened and responded occasionally as Yvette continued. "Of course, the Iðunn apples here on the surface don't have the same effects as the ones in the Heavens... In fact, they corrupt the powers of all living things and turn them into monsters. They're really bad apples." The Heroes quickly nodded. They knew that they could not allow such a dangerous fruit to proliferate. Someone had to bring in the harvest. "I heard that there are swarms of creatures that have eaten apples from the Trees of Iðunn growing here on the surface and have become monsters. It seems like even the gods can't stop them. But I bet they've got great rewards waiting for the humans that can harvest all the bad apples!" These great rewards were apples from the true Trees of Iðunn growing in the Heavens. Many humans had gathered in a deep, thick forest. They aimed to acquire the golden fruits and gain the great powers contained within. The Hereossic joined them. "Yeah, I mean, we have to fell the Trees of Iðunn in order to prevent a disaster anyway, right! If we can get some goodies as well, that's even better!" Yvette seemed unusually cheerful, which puzzled the Heroes. If it meant gaining greater powers, most living things would want to get their hands on the fruit by any means possible. But the Heroes had never seen Yvette express a desire for power before. Descending a mountain road, they found a vast, thick forest stretching out before them. It was known as the Ashen Woodland, a place no humans dared to trespass. Even while gazing upon the eerie scenery, Yvette remained upbeat. "You know, they say that the Iðunn apples don't just give you power. They also make you more beautiful! If you get one of the apples as a reward, be sure to let me have a bite!" Epilogue Beneath the Trees of Iðunn, one Hero engaged in an epic duel with Wenceslas, the undead king. Wenceslas grinned slightly as he approached the Hero. He had no fear of being wounded. But one could say that the battle's outcome was already a foregone conclusion... As Wenceslas felled the rows of giant trees, the Hero moved in and attacked countless times. The Hero glanced briefly in Yvette's direction. She watched the duel from her safe position beside Iðunn, the golden goddess, and Marisela, the Heavens' envoy. Humans weren't the only ones seeking the golden apples... Seeking the fruit that granted such astounding powers, the undead soldiers had made their move. The undead had died and been reborn countless times, but they wanted to truly live again. To make that desire a reality, they had stopped the party from proceeding on their quest. The goddess Iðunn, creator of the golden apples, and the angel Marisela had come to the Heroes' aid. With their support, the Heroes had succeeded in neutralizing all but one of the undead. The last man to stand in their path was King Wenceslas. He had no interest in the golden apples, and had instead come to steal Iðunn away. The Hero's battle with him had continued on for hours. "Give up already! You're so annoying!" Yvette shouted in irritation. Wenceslas grinned hatefully, never taking his eyes off the Hero. "Give up?! What a laugh... You scum know nothing!" Even as he raised his voice to make this wrathful, imposing statement, Wenceslas never let up on the attack. "Ah, yes. I can understand how those whose lives are limited might feel that way... But we undead do not die. We experience the pain of death for all eternity!" Wenceslas wailed these words mournfully, almost as though he were crying. "You tell me to give up? Then tell me HOW!" Wenceslas swung his blade, and the Hero dodged at the last second. The tip of the blade cut a few hairs off the Hero's head, and the wind the blade had rustled up scattered the hairs into the imposing darkness of the forest. The Hero was breathing hard, but remained confident. If the going got tough, Iðunn and Marisela would be summoned to help. They were still watching from a distance as they protected Yvette. Because the Hero and Wenceslas were so evenly matched, enlisting the help of Iðunn and Marisela would surely neutralize the undead king's ability to fight. It was perhaps out of compassion for Wenceslas that the Hero refrained from doing so. The undead king had lived for hundreds of years, if not thousands. The Hero was bewildered to see him behaving like a child as he sought the Iðunn apples. Wenceslas adjusted his grip on his sword. The Hero braced for the attack. "I see." A clear voice stopped Wenceslas in his tracks, just as he was about to move his strong legs forward. Iðunn continued to speak in the same kind, ethereal tone of voice. "I will give you a golden apple." "What?!" shouted Marisela angrily, drawing closer. "Milady, what are you doing?" Iðunn's gentle expression did not change. She held out her hands and turned her palms skyward. Particles of light flowed out of her hands and came together to form a single shape. It was a golden apple. "With this, you can regain your mortality. However..." She hesitated. Looking at the apple, she began to shake her head lightly. "No, it's useless, no matter what I say." With that, she tossed the apple to Wenceslas. He reached his hand out to catch the flying apple, but missed. It fell to the ground. "Milady!" cried Marisela. "This is..." "Silence," said Iounn, putting a finger to her lips. Marisela was taken aback. After moving her mouth a few times in an attempt to speak her mind, she sank into silence. "Wha... What?! What's going on?!" the flustered Yvette called from afar. With shaking hands, Wenceslas reached down and picked up the fallen apple. He timidly took a bite into the shiny fruit. "With this..." After chewing the bite of apple, Wenceslas broke into a smile of pure joy. It was short-lived. Blood began gushing and sputtering up and out of Wenceslas' throat, as though he were vomiting. "What? What?! What's going on?!" the panicked Yvette asked as she flew behind the Hero. She peeked her head up to take another look at Wenceslas. He was bent over, retching blood out onto the ground. "With this, I can die! Watch! I'm finally dying!" The undead cannot die. For them, death itself is proof of a glorious mortal existence. The Hero continued to watch, eyes never wavering from the painful, scarring scene. ... Though the golden apples granted immense powers, they could not turn back the wheels of time. With a relieved expression on his face, Wenceslas fell into an eternal slumber. Iðunn quietly began to speak. "When the spell of the undead has left the rotten, scarred body, there is no escaping death. Wenceslas must have known that all too well..." As she whispered these words, she turned toward his body and began to pray. Marisela, looking upset, turned her back on the party. Yvette seemed nauseated as she kept her mouth clenched tightly shut. One of the Heroes rubbed her back to alleviate her pain. Marisela turned her head and said with displeasure, "To give such a villain such a joyful-looking death..." Chapters/Quests Raid bosses iOS individual rewards Half-Time Rankings Final Rankings Lucky Ranking Mega lucky ranking Daily Ranking Common Repel Rewards Common Repel Reward Cards *Abyss Serpent *Ananta, Hypogean Menace *Armored Merfolk *Berserk Chimaera *Bloodsucker Loup Garou *Bottled Djinn *Canyon Golem *Celestial Ikuchi *Chaos Ninetail *Charging Qilin *Cleansing Gargoyle *Crag Dragon *Cruel Mechanoid *Cthulhu the Leader *Dancing Ashrays *Dark Assassin *Dark Centaur *Dreadnought Pegasus *Dryad Creator *Fallen Wizard Gaap *Forest Beast Yale *Frozen Mechanoid *Green Grizzly *Heavenbreaker *Heavenly Freyja *Hellfire Cerberus *Hraesvelg of Tempest *Illusionary Black Dragon *Impulse Beelzebub *Indulgent Tethys *Insidious Furfur *Lost Angel *Magma Minotaur *Massacre Minotaur *Metallic Dragon *Netherlord Orochi *Path Guard Namarrgon *Phantom Leviathan *Proud Silverback *Purgatory Iblis *Radiant Thunderbeast *Rakshasa *Ravine Nightmare *Red Dragon *Resentful Rogo-Tumu *Seaside Mermaid *Skull Dragon *Thunder Berserker *Tri-headed Ogre Rebel *Valiant King of Lava *Vestri Hunter *Volcanic Worm *Weather Charmer Iskur Skilled Common Repel Reward Cards *Adorning Banaspati Raja *Earth-Fallen Scorpioness *Electrifying Cloud Dragon *Epochal Assassin *Jealous Undead Knight *Mechanical Butler *Runevalis Korpokkur *Sorceror's Demon *Spellbound Cave Goblins *Strong-Minded Emigdia *Sword Myth Bearer Valine *Thicket Goliath Android Individual Rewards ? iOS Guild Rewards Final Rankings Repel Rewards Android Guild Rewards ? Category:Events Category:Raid Events